Ösztönből szeretni
by Sophie-Agarwen
Summary: Gabriel/OC, non-slash. Chloe Brett, mint általában, dolgozik. Egy hét éves kisfiút visz el egy édességboltba, míg vigyáz rá. S kivel lehet találkozni Amerika legnagyobb cukorkakészleténél? Természetesen Gabriellel. T, mert csak.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Anyagi hasznom nem származik ebből a műből, és nem az én tulajdonom a Supernatural, hiszen azt khm-khm mindenki észrevenné, mert minden második rész szigorúan explicit porn lenne. Na jó, harmadik. :)**

**Rácáfolva erre, itt most nem lesz porn, bocsi. Gabriel/OC.**

**Kiegészítő kis szösszenetnek készült a Sisters of Damnation c. művemhez, de végül valami egészen más lett. Szóval, ha ez befejezett is, lesz még ebből a 'verse-ből néhány dolog. Majd. :)**

**Jó olvasást ;D  
**

Chloe kézen fogva vezette Briant a sorok között. Óriási volt a tömeg, hiába jöttek hétköznap délelőtt. Igazából a hét éves kisfiút nem zavarta a sok ember, s ekkora kavarodásban biztonságosabb volt lenniük jelenleg.

'Ez tényleg az ország legnagyobb édességboltja…' – gondolta elképedve a lány, ahogy szemeit körbefutatta a végtelennek tetsző polcokon.

Nem nyűgözték ugyan ennyire le az élénk színek, mint a kezéből izgalmában szabadulni akaró gyereket, és az émelyítően édes szagokat sem díjazta érzékeny orra. Kicsit feszélyezve is érezte ezért magát. Attól tartott, így könnyebben a közelükbe férkőzhet bárki, ezért még inkább koncentrált a környezetükre – eddig feleslegesnek számító óvatossággal.

Míg a kisfiú megállt, s egy bohócnak öltözött alkalmazottól fogadott el csokoládét – természetesen ember volt a jelmezben – Chloe vett néhány mély lélegzetet a száján keresztül, az elméjével pásztázva körbe az üzletet. Lemondó sóhaj szakadt fel belőle, s közben Brian tovább húzta őt, a lebegő játékvonatok és a csokoládé szökőkút felé. Csak az elméjét tudta lecsöndesíteni, nem tudott meg semmi újat. Hiábavaló próbálkozás volt – csak az érzékeire hagyatkozhatott, nem volt meg benne az a telepatikus humbug, amivel a nővére született. Ő csukott szemmel képes lett volna elleni itt, mindenki tisztán érzékelve – a legnagyobb félelmeiktől, a gyomortartalmukig a vérük pontos összetételéig. Maura már csak ilyen volt.

Legalább nyugodt volt, örült neki, most nem billentették ki az egyensúlyából az éles hangok, a nyüzsgés és ez az elviselhetetlen szag, ami a több ezer féle különböző édesség sajátos aromájának keverékeként jött létre. Majd megőrült egy hanyagul átsütött SÓS báránysültért.

A kisfiú behúzta őt egy elkerített részre, ami egy zenepagodát mintázott, s csak egyetlen bejárata volt. Gyorsan körbepillantott, s mélyen beleszagolt a levegőbe. Bár nem látott semmi gyanúsat, az undor önkéntelen fintora ült ki az arcára egy pillanatra – éppen elég időre, hogy az egyik alkalmazott meglássa és mélységesen rossz néven vegye. Chloe elkapta a megvető pillantást, s szórakozottan nézett szembe a fiatal férfival. Eltűnődött, ráijesszen-e egy szörnypofával vagy akár egy kísértetiesen rángatózó és eltorzuló fejjel – attól mindig úgy kiakadnak az emberek. Mire dönthetett volna, a férfi már rég nem törődött vele. Különben is elég kicsi volt az esélye, hogy ilyen környezetben a frászt hozza valakire – ez nem tartozott az erősségei közé. Villogó fények és hőmérsékletingadozás? Képtelen volt ilyet előidézni ilyen gyorsan, pláne egy olyan helyiségben, ahol szikrákat szór az emberi derű és jókedv. A gyermekek kacaja és boldogsága vonzotta ugyan a gonosz lényeket, de mind inkább kint álltak a kirakat előtt, s onnan néztek be éhes szemekkel – Chloe néha rájuk is hunyorgott, de nem törődtek vele.

'Nyálcsorgató söpredék' – gondolta megvetően.

Brian kezét nyugodt szívvel engedte el, s hagyta elterelődni a gondolatait. Az egyetlen bejárat mellett állt, nem mehetett el mellette ártó szándékkal senki. Lustán kereste meg a sötét hajú kisfiút, aki egy alacsonyabb polcon turkált.

Chloe sóhajtott, s a plafonra meredt, a színes lampionokat szemlélve. Ha mécses égne bennük, s friss levegő söpörne keresztül, esetleg tücsköket hallana, sokkal jobban érezné magát. Pláne, ha egy tó partján lennének.

Nagyon elmerült képzeletbeli éjjelének nyugodt csöndjében, nem is figyelte a fiút – hiszen nem érzett veszélyt, akkor meg minek másszon annyira a gyerek nyakára? – akinek megtetszett egy doboz az egyik polcon, csakhogy túlságosan is magasan volt a maga apró termetéhez képest. Segítségkérőn nézett az elrévedt tekintetű lány felé, aztán duzzogva vissza. Ő már nagy fiú, nem kell semmiféle babysitter segítsége. Persze, ha Amanda, az előző dadája nem szúrta volna le véletlenül túlzott hévvel, amiért másodikos létére képtelen még a papírzsebit képtelen elővenni egyedül, lett volna elég bátorsága odamenni a barátságos lányhoz, de mivel még csak pár napja ismerte, inkább nem próbálkozott meg vele. Amanda egyébként nem volt rossz ember, de akkor hívta fel a barátja, hogy mégis inkább jobb lenne nekik külön – épp egy nappal azután, hogy a saját nevére íratta a nő kocsiját, „biztosítási előnyök miatt". Szóval, Brian csak a körülmények áldozata lett.

- Melyiket szeretnéd, kölyök? – Brian összerezzent, bár nem a hangszín miatt. Azzal minden rendben volt, de meg mert volna esküdni, hogy az előző pillanatban még nem állt ott senki. – Ezt? – emelt fel egy zöld dobozt a férfi.

Brianban egyből bizalmat ébresztett a férfi, mert a szeme a szobájában lévő borostyánkőre emlékeztette, amit direkt olyan helyre rakott az apukája, hogy a napsugarak az idő nagy részében megtörjenek rajta. S mivel az otthonára emlékeztette őt, nem lehetett rossz ember.

- A másikat – mutatott egy piros dobozra. – Azt a szépet.

Chloe úgy érezte, valaki tarkón csapta, olyan váratlanul tisztult ki a feje a merengésből. A gyomrában egészségtelen érzetet okozott az idegen látványa a gyerek mellett, főleg, mivel biztos volt benne, hogy nem jött el mellette, s abban is, nagyon erős, még ha nem is tudta, pontosan micsoda áll Brian mellett.

- Tessék – nyújtotta felé a szalaggal átkötött díszdobozt, de a gyerek hiába nyúlt érte, keze a lány lábába ütközött.

Nem törődött vele, ugyan a lány hogyan toppanhatott ilyen hirtelen közé és a barátságos férfi közé. Ő csak a dobozát hiányolta, s ennek hangot is adott néhányszor – hiába. Türelmetlenül várta a babysitterét, végre foglalkozzon vele és odaadja azt a mesés dobozt.

- Hogy kapkod – cukkolta semmi jót nem ígérő fénnyel a szemében a férfi. Alig volt magasabb a lánynál, Chloe mégis inkább szótlanul fürkészte egy ideig.

Nem örült neki, de megijedt a férfitól. Nem tudta, kicsoda, micsoda vagy mit akar. Csupán a vibráló, végtelen energiát érezte körülötte, ami fesztelenül uralta a közvetlen környezetét, idegesítőn belevonva ebbe a körbe Chloet is, aki önkényesen hatolt a férfi személyes terébe. Nem tehetett mást, kötelessége volt megóvni a gyermeket.

- Ennyire lenyűgöz, amit látsz, kislány? Tudom ám, hogy színdöglesztő vagyok – vigyorodott el.

Chloe próbált nem törődni a pillangókkal, amik pillanatok alatt feloldották a görcsöt ugyan a gyomrában, de még inkább aggodalommal töltötték el – ismerte a nagydumásokat, s sokszor jelentettek valódi veszélyt, a látszat ellenére. Ez a férfi sem tűnt nagy falatnak. Külsőre, hallotta hirtelen a nővére tippjét, kettő perc alatt téphetné ízletes darabokra, három alatt már a szívén csámcsoghatna.

Nem reagált a gúnyolódásra – amiből csak foszlányokat fogott fel: taglalták, igazán gyönyörűek a szemei, de a szótlan, gyanakvó fürkészése kezdi eszelősként feltűntetni – az esélyeit latolgatta, meneküljön most azonnal, a gyerekkel a hóna alatt vagy maradjon itt és tartsa fel a férfit? Nem volt hová küldenie a fiút, nem volt társa. A nővére pedig jelenleg elérhetetlen volt.

- Ki a fene maga? – Tudta, ostobának tűnik, s el is puskázta a kimért, fensőbbséges magatartást. Hangja elfúlt az aggodalomtól, s a testét fokozatosan elöntő adrenalintól. A férfi egyértelműen nem az ő súlycsoportja volt. Mi az isten csodája lehet akkor?

- Egy vásárló, aki segített a fiának, hölgyem – válaszolt udvariasan, de csúfondáros mosoly játszott az ajkain.

- Maga nem ember – morrant fel a lány. Ahogy aggodalma csillapodni látszott, úgy nőtt benne a késztetés, agyarait a férfi cukorkaillatú húsába mélyessze. Hogyan lehet valakinek ilyen édes illata, az istenért! Talán itt él vagy a nap huszonnégy órájában édességgel tömi magát?

- Ahogy te sem – válaszolt olyan komolysággal, amit lehetetlen volt annak venni. – Ez talán kívül taszít az üzlet marketingjének főcsoportján?

Nagyon jót mulatott a lányon. Azóta figyelte őket, mióta elhaladtak a pufók Cupidókkal tömött stand előtt, s Chloe a mutatóujján lévő körmének hegyével óvatosan végigsimított az egyik kerub természetellenesen puffadt szárnyán. Még nem gondolta végig, miért is fogta ez meg annyira. Talán rátett még egy lapáttal, ahogy a lány kifejezéstelen arccal manőverezett a tömegben a kisfiúval, s látható unalma és enyhe bosszúsága miatt, amit jogosan a helyhez tulajdonított, végtelen türelemmel áll meg a gyerekkel minden egyes alkalommal.

- Elmondaná, mit akar? – Bár már elmúlt a sürgető érzése, kibelezze a férfit és megnézze, vajon a belsőségei helyén lévő karamella és bonbonok miatt van ilyen édes illata, nem tudott kedves hangot megütni – hiszen még mindig nem tudta, micsodával áll szemben.

- Ezt a dobozt odaadni a fiának – magyarázta enyhe leereszkedéssel, s elhajolva rákacsintott a ki-kikukucskáló Brianra, mintha Chloe lenne a gyerek, nem pedig a fiú.

- Köszönöm szépen – mondta hangsúlyozottan a gyerek, s kinyújtotta a kezét, de Chloe reflexből arrébb rakta a lábát, lehetetlenné téve az érintkezést kettőjük között.

- Hálásak vagyunk – válaszolta erős gúnnyal, s maga nyúlt a doboz felé.

- Az öröm az enyém – toldotta hozzá, minél inkább kellemetlen helyzetbe akarva hozni a lányt.

Kíváncsi volt, mikor tűnik el a hideg és gyanakvó fény a barna szemekből, amik világosabbak voltak a kedvenc csokoládéjánál, jellemezte magában gyorsan.

Chloe a megvetés jeleként enyhén elhúzott szájjal biccentett, s megpróbálta elvenni a dobozt, amit a férfi erősen tartott. Megvillant a tekintete, ahogy figyelmeztetőn rámeredt. A férfi kuncogva engedte el, megadón felemelve a kezeit. A lány végig rajta tartotta a szemét, míg gyorsan a gyerek kezébe nyomta a dobozt, majd lassan és gyengéden a pavilon kijárata felé taszigálta a dobozban gyönyörködő Briant.

A férfi intett nekik még utoljára, s mosolyogva hallgatta a hadaró beszélgetést kettőjük között.

- Brian, ha kéred azt, irány a pénztár és megyünk.

- Ugyan már – nyafogta elnyújtva magánhangzókat. – Még csak most jöttünk… Az emeletet meg sem néztük!

Chloe sóhajtott, s visszanézett a pavilonra, de nem látta már ott a férfit. Nem volt szíve elrontani a gyerek szórakozását.

- Rendben, Brian, de ne állj szóba idegenekkel, oké? – fogta meg a kezét, s hüvelykujjával megdörgölte az apró mancsot. – Kérj meg engem, bármi ilyen van. Tudod, hogy mindent megteszek érted, igaz, öcskös? – borzolta fel a haját.

Brian szégyellve magát hessegette el a lány cirógató kezét, s duzzogva szorította magához a piros dísztárgyat, aminek belsejében ínycsiklandozó édesség lapult. Tudta, hogy igaza van és óvatlan volt, de ezt a világért sem vallotta volna be neki.

Mialatt beléptek az aranyozott, század eleji stílusú nyitott felvonóba, a lány folyamatosan figyelte a körülöttük hömpölygő tömeget. Megint elengedte a gyereket, de a lelkére kötötte, nem rohangál el vagy azt a számára különösen megalázó gyerekpórázt rakja rá. Brian elszürkült arcából ítélve megértette a helyzet és a fenyegetés komolyságát, ezért sosem távolodott.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note  
**

**Remélem lesz olyan, aki idáig is eljön ;) Jó szórakozást hozzá :)**

Idefent kevesebben voltak, ennek a lány nagyon örült, a kisebb zaj lévén jobban hallotta a környezetét, pontosabban érzékelve minden részletet.

- Jól tetted, hogy az én kellemetlenkedésem miatt nem rontottad el a fiad napját.

Összerezzent, hiszen az előbb még a fal másik oldalán tanyázó egércsalád motozását figyelte. Túl hangos volt neki a férfi hangja, de az nem kért bocsánatot udvariatlanságáért.

- Látom, elhatározta, hogy az agyamra megy – felelte hűvösen, ragaszkodva a magázáshoz. Nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy kijavítsa, Brian nem az ő fia. Minek magyarázkodjon egy idegennek?

- És még a nevemet sem tudod. Őrület, milyen gyorsan haladunk. – A lány vetett rá egy hűvös oldalpillantást, elképedve az arcátlanságán. – A nevem Gabriel Andersson. – Pontosan tudta mennyire kíváncsi rá a lány, bármennyire jól is leplezte.

- Chloe Brett – válaszolt egy lélegzetvételnyi szünet után, s biccentett, de kezet nem nyújtott. Legnagyobb meglepetésére jobban bosszantotta, ha a férfi csöndben volt, mert ilyenkor nem tudta, mit gondolhat. Ez valamiért teljesen kibillentette őt a biztonságérzetéből.

Gabriel nagyon jól szórakozott a lány rávetett bosszankodó pillantásain, amikről talán azt feltételezte, veszi az adást és lelép. Ó, egy arkangyalt nem lehet ilyen könnyen lerázni.

Brian megtorpant az egyik polcnál, ahol ismét egy olyan zacskót szemelt ki, ami elérhetetlennek bizonyult a számára. A lány eltűnődött, mi a baj az emberekkel. Ezt már sok esetben tapasztalta: mindig az kell, amit nem érnek el.

A kisfiú most vette észre a férfit és felragyogó arccal mutatott az édességre, de mielőtt megkérhette volna, összekapta magát, s kelletlenül inkább a lányt kérte meg.

- Ugyan, kölyök, én nem vagyok idegen – nyomta a kezébe a zacskót gyengéden. – Gabe – nyújtott kezet.

- Brian – fogta meg örömmel a kisfiú az övéhez képest hatalmas tenyeret. Ettől olyan felnőttnek érezte magát, mint amikor az anyukája már „Ő az én nagy fiam"-nak mutatja be a munkahelyén.

- Add csak ide, majd viszem én – vette el tőle a lány a zacskót. – Válogass nyugodtan. – Érezte, kiesett a gyerek kegyeiből, már Gabriel a nagy favorit.

- Tessék – tartott oda neki egy kosarat a férfi, de olyan hirtelen, hogy Chloe belesétált az elé tartott tárgyba. Összeszorított szájjal ejtette bele a dobozt meg a zacskót. Szívesen bemosott volna egyet ennek a Gabrielnek. – Ugyan, lazíts már – búgta a férfi, s elhúzta a kosarat. – Ha itt végeztünk, üljünk be egy cukrászdába. – A horror, amit a lány szemében látott, megért mindent.

- Én – kezdte volna a lány, de megmerevedett háta és a levegőbe szagolt. – Rohadékok – mormolta, s felnézett. – A szellőző. – Csak a gondolatait mondta, hangosan.

- Na – méltatlankodott a gyerek, amikor hirtelen a lány karjaiban volt. – Chloe, tegyél – A lány határozottan befogta a száját, s gyengéden csitítgatta, miközben a szellőzőnyílást fürkészte.

Amikor már a kissrác is meghallotta a kaparászást, szorosan a lányhoz bújt. Chloe összehúzta a szemeit, s puha léptekkel hátrált.

A szellőzőnyílás csavarjai kezdték önmagukat kilökni a fémből, de mielőtt teljesen kijöhettek volna a foglalatból, Brian olyan hangot hallott, mint amikor a mikróban az apja túl sokáig hagyta bent az ételt és az szétpukkadt a nagy hő hatására.

- Gyere, Brian, elviszlek egy helyre, ahol a város legjobb palacsintáját lehet kapni, rendben? – Chloe el is felejtkezett a férfiról.

- Nem szeretem a palacsintát – dadogta a fiú enyhén kótyagosan az előbbi ijedtségtől.

- Még ilyet! – csapta össze a kezeit. – A csokoládétortát csak szereted, nem igaz?

- Azt igen – válaszolta még mindig zavartan.

Chloenak kezdett felfordulni a gyomra már a sütemény említésétől is. Erős sejtése volt, Gabriel valóban tejszínhabbal és marcipánnal van tömve, nem is hússal és vérrel.

'Hahj, országomat egy marhasülttért.'

Chloe majd csak az utcán volt hajlandó kiengedni a gyereket a kezéből, s letenni a járdára. Gabriel leintett egy taxit, s ők bezsúfolódtak a hátsó ülésre. A lány elfintorodott, amint rájött, még az ő ruhájába is belevette magát a karamellizált cukor émelyítő illata.

Mire a cukrászdába értek, megfogadta, éjszaka ellátogat egy mészárszékre és meghempereg az illatos vérben – már csak a móka kedvéért.

Anélkül ült le a székére, hogy jobban körülnézett volna, ezért az asztalnál pótolta ezt be. Hálás volt, amiért Gabriel elég figyelmes volt és nem a szellőző közelébe ültette őket.

- Teljesen átlagos hely – jegyezte meg elmélázva.

- Honnan ismered őt, Chloe? – kérdezte a fiú és érdeklődve várta, mit hoz neki a férfi, aki meglepetést ígérve indult el rendelni, meg sem várva a pincérnőt.

- Ott találkoztunk vele először – válaszolta nyugodtan, miközben az utcán elhaladó embereket fürkészte, kiváltképpen egyet, aki egy hamburgert falva sétált el. Összefutott a nyál a szájában.

- És még én állok szóba idegenekkel – motyogta a fiú duzzogva. Chloe csak meglepődve nézett rá, de nem reagált.

'Csak el ne mondja az anyjának' – fohászkodott némán.

- Neked is rendeltem, Chloe. El leszel ájulva – ült le az asztalhoz Gabriel, végleg összetörve a lány reményeit a csöndes időtöltésről.

- Máris el vagyok – felelte csevegő hangon – az arcátlanságodtól – fejezte be hűvösen. Csak ki ne mondja megint a nevét, azzal a veszélyes hangsúllyal, amitől a szíve hevesebben kezd verni és hirtelen megint túlságosan fiatalnak érzi magát.

- Lazíts már, anyu – piszkálta, de a szeme nevetett.

A lány nyelt egyet. Próbálta nem mutatni, mennyire nagyon… Igazából, tért hirtelen észhez, próbált semmit nem mutatni. Igen, a flörtöt még ő is felismerte, bármennyire is el volt már ettől szokva. Nem arról volt szó, nem esett neki jól vagy ne tetszett volna neki ez a férfi, akit kezdett a paródia megtestesülésének érezni. Alacsony volt az ő ízléséhez képest. Jobban kedvelte a magas, felépítésükben is domináns férfiakat – persze csak a saját hiúságának árnyékából, játékból. Eddig nem igazán érdeklődött iránta senki olyan, aki valóban erősebb lett volna nála. Ez pedig elvezetett az igazi problémájához: fogalma sem volt róla, ki ez a Gabriel, ha ez az igazi neve, egyáltalán.

Az a hang, a szellőzőből, azt ő nagyon is jól ismerte. Mivel túlságosan is oda koncentrált, egy pillanatra nem figyelt Gabrielre, ott az üzletben, de az agya hátuljában érezte, valamit csinált. Valami apró zörejt érzékelt felőle is, talán egy csettintést?, aztán már azt az emberi fülnek gyomorforgató hang töltötte be az elméjét, amikor a szellőzőben csücsülő lény egyszerűen szétkenődött az alumíniumon. A darabokra hullott csontokról lerobbant a hús, a vér szanaszét fröccsent.

Ismeretlen volt számára a hatalom, amivel véghez lehetett egy ilyen gyilkosságot vinni. Hiszen Gabriel méterekre állt és nem is látta a lényt, pedig Chloe eddig azt hitte, ezek a tényezők határt szabhatnak az ehhez hasonló képességeknek.

- Parancsoljatok – ért oda az asztalukhoz az idősebb pincérnő, mindegyikük elé lerakva a desszertet. – Milyen csodálatos, ha egy édes kis család így együtt van – morzsolt el egy képzeletbeli könnycseppet, majd mosolyogva távozott.

- Teátrális – bukott ki a lányból.

- Mintha valami szitokszó lenne, Chloe – rázta meg a fejét Gabriel rosszallóan, csillogó szemmel mulatva a lány zavarán.

Válaszként csak a száját húzta el, ahogy futó pillantást vetett a férfi előtt trónoló tejszínborzalomra. Nem is akarta tudni, miféle iszonyat rejtőzik az aránytalanul nagy kehelyben a hófehér takaró védelmében.

- Megköszönted, Brian? – fordult inkább a máris habzsoló gyermek felé.

- Köszönöm, Gabe – válaszolt tortával teli szájjal.

- Szívesen, kölyök. Az édesség mindenkinek jár, így lesz ez a világ egy boldogabb hely-

- Ne kend össze magad nagyon – simított végig Chloe a gyerek vállán, de látta, hiábavalók a reményei. Brian arcának nagy része máris maszatos volt.

- Gyerünk, Chloe, láss neki – nógatta Gabriel, mikor látta, győzködés nélkül udvariatlanul érintetlenül hagyná a tányérját.

- Nem eszem ilyesmit – tiltakozott hűvösen. Viszketett a tenyere minden egyes alkalommal, amikor a nevét hallotta a férfitól. Ó vajon, tényleg annyival erősebb, mint ő? Bárcsak letéphetné azt a vigyorgó fejét a nyakáról.

Lelki szemei előtt megjelent a gyönyörű kép, ahogy a cukrászda émelyítően babarózsaszín berendezését átszínezi a nyaki artériából feltörő vértömeg. Ez az ábránd javított kicsit a kedélyén.

- Ugyan már, ne kéresd magad. Még rá sem néztél.

Még mindig különböző halálmódokkal szórakoztatva önmagát, kelletlenül engedelmeskedett: a villájára szúrt egy apró darabot a szénfekete piskótából.

Legszívesebben azonnal a nevető férfi arcába köpte volna a keserű masszát.

- Keserű – méltatlankodott haragosan, miután leerőltette a torkán.

- Hallod ezt, Brian, eddig minden baja volt az édessel, most meg inkább enne a miénkből. Hihetetlen, komolyan mondom. – A kisfiú nevetve szórakozott Gabe előadásmódján. – De mi nem adunk neki, igaz, fiú?

- Nem, nem, persze, hogy nem – felelte még mindig kacagva a gyerek.

Chloe megenyhült, látva, legalább a kisfiú jól szórakozik. Ha neki ezt kell elviselnie ezért, annyi baj legyen, volt már rosszabban is része.

Miközben a falatozó fiút figyelte, érezte, ahogy a férfi közelebb hajol hozzá.

- Nyugodtan megcsókolhatsz, ha valami édesre vágysz – búgta mély hangján, amitől borsódzni kezdett a lány gerince, de még így sem volt nyíltan szexuális, inkább tűnt humorosnak.

Mégis erős vágyat érzett, hogy igent mondjon, s ez kellemetlen volt a számára. Őt csak ne manipulálja egy ismeretlen fajú férfi, aki talán egy mocsári bangoo vagy egy démon is lehet. Nem hallgatott a csöndes hangra a fejében, ami hűvösen figyelmeztette, mindkét lény szagát ismeri, de ezét a fajét, amibe a férfi tartozott, soha életében még nem érezte. Akkor sem stimmelt valami.

- Azon tűnődöm – válaszolt hasonlóan halk hangon, amin enyhén érződött azért bosszúsága –, ha felvágnálat, mint egy malacot, szaloncukor vagy grillázs ömlene belőled?

- Biztos nem kérsz? Csak egy csók. – Nevetségesen csücsörített hozzá, átlökve a lányt egy képzeletbeli határon.

- Ne-ehm-ehm. – Régóta visszatartott nevetése most szakadt fel belőle, hiszen ő sem volt kőből. Egyszerűen csak, most dolgozott. Szívesebben ücsörgött volna egy étteremben, nyúlpörköltet falva vagy egy bár sötét sarkában a férfival. S habár mindkét helyen el tudta képzelni Gabrielt, valószerűtlenül édes illatával sokkal jobban illett egy édességboltba vagy egy cukrászdába, ezt el kellett ismernie.

- Na végre – húzta magához gyengéden és egy gyors csókot nyomott az arcára. – Már azt hittem, nem is tudsz nevetni, kislány. – Elégedetten tapasztalta, a lány csak udvariasan eltolja őt magától, nem borítja rá az egész asztalt, s szúrja szíven a széke fém lábával. Pedig hallotta, ahogyan átfut a gondolat a lány elméjében. – Az a grillázsos – rázta meg a mutatóujját – az tényleg vicces volt. Komolyan. De áruld el, mi az a szaloncukor, amíg én megmutatom, hogyan is kell enni ezt a süteményt rendesen.

Megfogta a lány villáját, s kellő mennyiségű krémet és piskótát manőverezett rá.

- Egy kelet-európai édesség – magyarázta a lány, teljesen megenyhülve az arcát ért édes kínzás miatt, ahogyan ő a puszit érezte. Próbált nem gondolni rá, ha ilyen érzés egy ennyire ártatlan érintés, milyen lehet a francia csók vagy a… szex? – Szépen becsomagolt karácsonyi bonbon, ha úgy tetszik.

- Egyszer muszáj lesz megkóstoltatnod velem. – Felemelte a villát, s a lány szája elé emelte. Látta abban a világos szempárban, a világért nem engedné be.

'Ó, kicsi, kicsi teremtménye apámnak. De édes is lesz, ha majd nem kérdőjelezed meg a tetteimet, csak elfogadod és élvezed, de még hogy élvezed.' – gondolta a férfi, miközben ártatlanul félrebiccentette a fejét és bátorítóan mosolygott hozzá. – 'Egy angyalnak is elég nehéz nemet mondani, de egy arkangyalnak szinte lehetetlen.' – gondolta elégedetten, amikor végre a lány szétnyitotta ajkait és várta a süteményt, amivel Gabriel nem is váratta sokáig.

Chloe látta, Gabriel világos írisze hogyan sötétedik árnyalatokat kitágult pupillája körül. Már rég kimentek a fejéből a képzeletbeli gyilkosságok és kínzások képei, s most egészen más témájú képek suhantak át az agyán. Eltűnődött, vajon milyen ízt hagyna Gabriel tejszínes rettenete a nyelvén? Ha nem emlékeztette volna hirtelen magát, ő nem a nővére, aki idegenekkel bonyolódik folyton ilyen kapcsolatba, kapott volna az alkalmon és maga járt volna utána, elsőként Gabriel szájában keresve a választ. Csakhogy ő nem volt Maura, aki mindig fizikai vagy lelki sebek nélkül volt képes kijönni egy ilyen helyzetből.

Gabriel világosan érezte a változást a lányban, a hirtelen visszatért tartózkodását, ami ez alkalommal mellőzte az ellenségességet. Az arkangyal nem értette, mi váltotta ezt ki és nem is tetszett neki ez a változás, de nem vette el a kedvét. Neki, aki csak csettintett és tökéletes nők tucatjai vehetnék körül, most ez a lány kellett. Világosbarna hajával és szemével, szürke farmerében, tornacipőjében és túl nagy pulóverében – vagy inkább a ruhái nélkül. S amit ő egyszer akart, azt nagy valószínűséggel meg is kapta, ha el nem unta magát közben.

- Este érted jövök – hajolt ki a taxi ablakán a férfi, miután Chloe kiszállt a gyerekkel, s egy reklámba illőn tökéletes mosolyt villantott rá.

- Nem lehet, dolgozom – felelte hűvösnek szánt hangon. – Köszönj szépen, Brian.

- Szia Gabe – integetett a kisfiú, míg fel nem értek a lépcsőn az ajtóhoz, s a sárga autó el nem hajtott.

- Végre – nyögött fel a lány, mikor eltűnt a szemük elől a jármű. – Gyere, kölyök, menjünk – fogta meg a kezét, hogy elsétáljanak a másik utcában lévő lakáshoz. Nem volt olyan ostoba, hogy a valódi tartózkodási helyét mutassa meg a férfinak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

**...és az utolsó rész ennek az édes kis semmiségnek.**

A lakás biztonságos volt a fiú számára, nyugodtan szívvel hagyta ott este, miután lefektette. Egy boszorkánytól szervett védőamulettet akasztott a gyerek ajtajára, belülről, a biztonság kedvéért egy csík sót is szórt a küszöb elé. Az összes szellőzővel és ablakkal ugyanígy járt el, az ajtóhoz is szórt egy csíkot, bár abban szinte biztos volt, ott senki nem kockáztatná a behatolást, hiszen a saját és vizeletének szaga ellehetetlenített minden próbálkozást. Azért örült, az emberek nem érzik ezt a szagot, kellemetlen lett volna a főbérlőnek magyarázkodni. Ezt amúgy is utálta. Miért beszéljen, ha csak kiakadnak vagy nem is figyelnek rá? Éljék csak az emberek a biztonságosnak hitt életüket, nem ő lesz az, aki felvilágosítja őket. Úgy is jön majd egy vámpír vagy egy vérfarkas, egy rakshasa vagy egy okami. Nem védhet meg mindenkit, csak aki kéri.

Szerette az éjszakai várost. Veszélyes volt és mocskos. Jobban elemében érezte magát, mint a nap folyamán abban az irreálisan nagy üzletben. Tornacipőjében hangtalanul járkált az utcákon, követve a prédája szagát. Nem is érdekelte, mivel van dolga. Csak annyi volt fontos, ez annak a párja volt, aki talán még mindig az édességbolt szellőzőjében rohad, hacsak a szagra nem figyeltek fel a dolgozók. És most bosszúra szomjazott.

Biztos volt benne, nem reggelire akarták a fiút. Inkább a saját képükre alakítani, megfertőzni őt is a vérükkel, a társukká tenni. Chloe nem érzett irántuk megvetést, tudta, milyen szörnyű, ha valaki egyedül van a fajtájából vagy egyáltalán, egyedül van. Talán családot akartak, nem tudhatta. Őt Brian anyja rimánkodva kérte, ne engedje, hogy elvegyék tőle a gyermekét, s egy anya szavát illett komolyan venni. Nem értette, miért nem inkább árvaházból kerestek maguknak porontyot, de ez már nem az ő gondja.

Jogosnak tartotta az iránta érzett dühöt, nem kellett volna megölnie azt a lényt a boltban. Nem is akarta. Beszélni akart velük, rávenni őket, látogassanak meg egy árvaházat, ragadjanak el onnan valakit. Szívesen segített volna a hivatalos adoptálásban is. Intézett már el csúnyább dolgokat is. Hitte, a szörnyeknek ugyanolyan létjogosultságuk van ezen a földön, mint az embereknek, hiszen Isten nem ok nélkül teremtette meg őket, nem mészárlásra szánt állatok ők, ahogy az emberek sem. Együtt kell élniük, a lehető legnagyobb békében.

Tudta ugyan, elérhetetlen álom ez, az emberek szűk látóköre és ellenségessége, valamint a nem-emberi lények megváltozott morálja és egyesek beteges hajlamai miatt. Meg persze, a vadászok miatt. Őket különösen nem kedvelte. A legrosszabbak voltak az összes ember körül. Gondolkodás nélkül gyilkoltak mindent, ami nem volt ember, tekintet nélkül, mennyire volt lélekben emberi a lény. Az inkvizítorokra emlékeztették őt, a hóhérokra, akik nem kérdeztek, csak lőttek. Sokszor volt kénytelen takarítani egy-egy ilyen csapat után, s annyira kerülte velük az érintkezést, amennyire csak lehetett.

Félt tőlük, évekbe telt, de végre bevallotta magának. Félt, mert nem hallgatták volna meg, csak egy golyót repítettek volna a fejébe, aztán talán leöntik benzinnel, sóval és meggyújtják. Erre volt is már egy példa. Hónapokba telt, míg kiheverte. Nem fizikai értelemben persze. Hamar meggyógyult, bár igazán undorítónak érezte az égett bőrt, ezért megfogadta, sosem öl így többet. Lelkileg szinte képtelen volt túllépni az embertelen bánásmódon, s csak a félelem tartotta vissza a bosszútól. Gyerekes módon rettegett tőlük, pedig csak emberek voltak. Könnyűszerrel végezhetett volna velük, de mégsem tette. Szentimentális volt. Minden embert kedvelt valahol, legbelül. Ha csak egy kicsit is, de nem oltotta volna ki az életüket. Senkiét sem tette szívesen.

Hiába élvezte annyira a vér síkos érintését a kezét, ezt a benne lapuló szörnynek tulajdonította, s ragaszkodott az élet szentségéhez és védelméhez, mintha ez lenne az emberség utolsó lángja benne. Talán az is volt.

Közel volt, érezte a lény semmihez nem hasonlító szagát, s lassított a léptein. Eltűnődött, kímélje meg a kínoktól, s végezzen vele egy golyóval vagy emlékül az életében elkövetett gyilkosságokért, végezzen vele a saját módszerével. Megviselte az egész nap az amerikai álomban. Túlzás volt a számára a vattacukros nap és a szívdöglesztő, titokzatos pasas, aki olyan éhesen nézett rá, mintha vissza kellene fognia magát, ne essen neki ott, rögtön a csokifoltos asztalon.

Zörgést hallott, s meglapult, hallgatózott. Besétált a sötét sarkon, idáig nem ért el az utcalámpák bizonytalan fénye. Pupillája alakot váltott, élesebb látást biztosítva a vadászathoz. Remegett a gyomra az adrenalintól. Éles fogak és karmok téphetnek nemsokára a bőrébe. Mielőtt befordult a sarkon, hangos robaj állította meg.

- Mi a franc – morogta halkan. Alig néhány lépésre volt már csak a saroktól. Nem tudta, rohanjon-e oda megnézni, mi történt vagy maradjon a helyén.

Amikor valaki megérintette a könyökét, gondolkodás nélkül ragadta meg az ismeretlen csuklóját, s nagyobb erőfeszítés nélkül forgatta el, mozgásképtelenné téve az illetőt. Aztán egyszer csak a levegőt markolta a kéz helyett.

- Ez meglehetősen fájt – panaszolta Gabriel, a háta mögül.

- Mi a francot keresel itt? – kiáltott rá mérgesen. Kitörhette volna a karját, mégis könnyedén eltűnt mellőle. Aggódott a méltatlan fogadtatás miatt. Talán most ő fog szétrobbanni?

- Mondtam, hogy este érted jövök. – Pofátlanul közel állt a lányhoz.

- Mondtam, hogy dolgozom. Van ott egy-

- Már nincs – rázta meg a fejét. – Ami azt jelenti, már szabad vagy. – Chloe önkéntelenül is megborzongott a hangsúlytól.

- Nem tudom ki vagy – jelentette ki, összeszedve a maradék határozottságát, mert félt, nem tud sokáig ellenállni a cukorillatú idegennek. Valamiért megnyugtatta most ez az illat ebben a vizelettől és emberi mocsoktól bűzlő szögletében a világnak.

- Akkor itt az ideje rájönnöd, nem igaz? – Szándékosan hajolt tapintatlanul közel az arcához. Ahogy beszélt, forró lehelete égette a lány ajkait, aki kezdett elveszni az arany tekintetben. – Hölgyem – lépett hátra, a lány véleménye szerint fájdalmasan messze, s a karját ajánlotta neki.

Kellemetlen volt az élmény, de fele annyira sem volt szörnyű, mint a nővérével utaznia. Ismét megfogadta, nem teleportál, ez az utazási forma nem neki való.

- Vigyél vissza a lakásomra – kérte óvatosan, miután körülnézett a tágas, elegáns lakásban. – Brian néha még felriad éjszaka, nem szeretném, ha tovább lenne egyedül, mint feltétlenül szükséges.

- Chloe, hiszen itt vagyunk – mutatott körbe, miközben karja elengedte a lányét és a derekára helyezte inkább.

Képtelenségnek érezte a választ, de amint jobban körülnézett, felismerte Brian szobájának ablakát és a sócsíkokat mindenütt.

- Ez – dadogta, de képtelen volt kifejezni magát.

- Azt mondom, adjuk meg a módját a dolgoknak. – Széles mosollyal fürkészte a lány, majd megelégelve az őt kerülő figyelmet, maga felé fordította.

Chloe ismét érezte a körülöttük rezonáló energiát, s ez alkalommal sem érezte magát biztonságban ilyen közelségben.

- Akár be is mutatkozhatnál – indítványozta, ficeregve a férfi keze alatt.

- Mivel irritállak ennyire? – Chloe kicsit megnyugodott, mikor a fürkésző szempár elengedte az övét, de amint megérezte az ajkakat az arcán, majd egyre távolodva a fülénél és a nyakánál, pillanatnyi nyugta elillant.

- Hogy egy angyal nevét viseled, de egyáltalán nem viselkedsz szentként – mondta ki az első dolgot, ami tompa agyában megfogant.

Gabriel csak kuncogott és mindkét kezével átkarolta a lány derekát, de legalább kissé eltávolodott tőle, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. Chloe hálás volt néhány percnyi gondolkodási időért.

- Nem láttam a tisztasági gyűrűt a kezeden, ne haragudj – gúnyolta még mindig kuncogva. – Konzervatív katolikus? Mormon? – Kezdett sokkal jobban mulatni, mint amire számított.

Lefejtette magáról Gabe karjait és a kanapéra menekült a válaszadás elől. Felrakta lábait és befordult az ülésen. A férfi két pohár pezsgővel a kezében jelent meg mellette, s ő is hasonlóképpen szembefordult vele.

- Száraz? – kérdezte reménykedve, s a levegőbe szagolt.

- Édes – válaszolta kaján vigyorral. Chloe hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét, s nem fogadta el az italt.

- Nem emlékszem, melyik felekezethez tartoztunk – válaszolt a korábbi kérdésre, maga sem tudta, mi célból magyarázkodik. – Csak a saját nyomorunkra és a templom végtelen gazdagságára és a süket fülekre talált imáinkra.

- Szóval rühelled az angyalokat? – Megcsillantak a szemei a gondolatra. Sokkal édesebb valaki olyat csókolni, aki igazából gyűlöli őt, még ha nincs is pontosan tisztában a helyzettel.

- Hogyan „rühellhetnék" valamit, amivel még nem is találkoztam? – kérdezett vissza szárazon.

- Hidd el, nem akarod te azt – rázta meg a fejét, miután felhajtotta mindkét pohár pezsgőt. – Mind szárnyas idióták.

- Te találkoztál már velük? – Teljesen elképedt. Már kezdte azt hinni, igazából nem is léteznek.

- Néhányszor – vonta meg a vállát.

- Pontosan mi is vagy te? – biccentette oldalra a fejét. Gabe akaratlanul is közelebb csúszott hozzá.

- Mire tippelsz? – húzta kíméletlenül, s újabb könnyű csókot nyomott az arcára.

- Húsvéti nyúl – válaszolta komolyan.

- Úgy nézek ki mint egy tapsifüles? – hajolt el tőle meglepődve.

- Bűzlesz az édességtől – bólogatott hevesen. – Szerintem melasz folyik az ereidben.

- És tejszínhab a…

- Nem, nem – nevetett fel, mielőtt kimondhatta volna. Túlságosan komolytalan ez a férfi.

- Én sem igazán tudom, te miféle lény vagy, szóval így fair, nem?

- Gabriel, démon vagyok. – Felkészült mindenre a megvetéstől a meglepetésig, de a nevetésre nem. – Nem hiszel nekem?

- Ha te démon vagy én angyal, picinyem. – Nem bírta maga mellett tartani a kezeit, muszáj volt megérintenie a lányt. – Vagy talán ez a csinos kis test csak a porhüvelyed, belül pedig egy sűrű füstfelhő kavarog?

- Nem, dehogy. Én nem olyan vagyok. Inkább, mint egy… alakváltó vagy valami olyasmi. Pontosan nem is tudom. – Olyan nyugodtan jelentette ki, mintha még sohasem tűnődött volna el rajta, mi az isten csudája lehet ő igazából. Sosem vette a fáradtságot, hogy rendesen utánanézzen. Félt, mit találna. – Te pedig…?

- Káosz és a baj istene – válaszolta széles mosollyal, majd közelebb húzta a derekánál fogva a lányt. – Csodás megismerni egymást, nem igaz?

- Loki? Te lennél Loki? – Ezt még ő sem veszi be. Nem. Képtelenség.

- Az illúziók mestere vagyok, de ez mindenesetre igaz. Bebizonyítsam?

- Majd máskor. Most elég a lakás – intett körbe gyorsan. Végülis, annyira nem nagy képtelenség, amit állít. – Ez is elég szép… teljesítmény.

- Ha látnád a hálószobát. – Gabriel hangja elmélyült, s Chloe biztos volt benne, megint olyan sötétarany az írisze, mint a cukrászdában volt. Azonban nem láthatta, mivel a férfi a nyakmélyedésébe temette az arcát. – Tömjén? – szagolta meg a haját. Mégis miféle teremtmény lehet ez a lány?

- Tömjén – bólintott. Elakadt a lélegzete, amikor ismét találkozott a tekintetét, s arra gondolt, elég erős ahhoz, hogy ez alkalommal sérülések nélkül megússzon egy felelőtlen éjszakát. Csak van valami benne is a vérből, ami Mauraban folyik.

Gabe azonnal megérezte a néma beleegyezést, s felragyogott az arca. Az ölébe húzta a lányt, s puha csókot lehelt az ajkára, ízelítőként. Átkulcsolta a lány bokáit a háta mögött, karjait a nyakára tette, majd a fenekénél fogva felemelte.

- Nos, akkor had mutassam meg a hálószobád.

Amikor másnap a lány felébredt, hálás volt, amiért Gabriel már elment és a lakás is visszakapta az eredeti küllemét. Nagyon szúrósan nézett rá már így is a főbérlő, nem kellett még tetéznie a bajt. Azért örült, hogy végre elhagyhatja ezt a várost.

Visszaviszi Briant a szüleihez és újabb munka után néz. Addig is, mivel még korán volt az ágya melletti óra szerint, van ideje mindent szépen átgondolni, ugyanis tegnap este valószínűleg az agya feladta a harcot úgy… a harmadik csók után és elhallgatott.

Sablonosnak találta az „élete legjobb" kezdetű kifejezéseket, de talán ez alkalommal kivételt tehetett volna.

_Gabriel ajkai az övén, a mellén, a karjain, a combján, mindenütt. _

_Mintha még mindig érezné a férfi ujjait a testén és az övével összefonódva, miközben a gyönyör fehér lángként perzseli a belsejét._

Azért remélte, ezek az éles emlékek egy idő után halványulni kezdenek, mert így még kellemetlen helyzetbe kerülhet, ha ennyire elbambul; fogalmazódott meg benne a gondolat, mikor újra az órára pillantva rájött, pontosan mennyi időt is töltött a visszaemlékezéssel.

Vett egy hosszú, forró zuhanyt és sorra vette az éjszaka képekben előtörő képeit.

_Illumináltnak érezte magát pusztán a testi vágytól. Istennőnek érezte magát, miközben Gabriel mást sem csinált csak imádta és szerette._

Miközben a vízsugár ostromolta a hátát, sokszor érezte a fülébe szuszogó férfi fantomközelségét, erős karjait maga körül. Aprónak érezte magát mellette, s nem értette, pontosan miért. Annak tulajdonította, hogy a férfi egy isten volt, ez tűnt az egyetlen ésszerű magyarázatnak. Persze, ha annak tekintünk bármilyen tényt, ami irracionális lényekkel kapcsolatos.

Amikor kilépett a hidegre a párás kabinból, megütötte az első negatív gondolat, ami ilyenkor szokta.

_Elhagyták, kihasználták, semmibe vették._

Mélyet sóhajtott, miközben megállapította, nem elég nagy a bűntudata a szeretkezés nagyszerűségéhez képest. Rámosolygott a tükörképére, majd közel hajolva megállapította, megint kezd túlságosan világos lenni a szeme. A szobájába érve cseppentett bele egy rossz szagú folyadékból, aztán felkeltette Briant és lassan indulásra készek voltak.

Chloe melankolikus hangulatban sétált el Brianék házától. Égette a hátát az édesanya méltatlan pillantása. Elégedetlen volt, amiért nem hozta haza hamarabb a fiát, ráadásul felelőtlen módon ajándékokkal halmozta el. A lány nem tudott rá mérges lenni, hiszen csak aggódott és szerette volna már elfelejteni az egész ügyet. Neki pedig még mindig túlságosan is jó hangulata volt egy bizonyos karamellaillatú pogány isten miatt.

- Az élet szép – sóhajtott fel, ahogy zsebre dugott kézzel baktatott a járdán.

Egyszer csak megállt egy halk zörej miatt, s a felhőtlen égre emelte a tekintetét.

- Hiányoztam? – Nem rezzent össze a hangra, mert előbb már megérezte az édes illatot. – Mit nézel?

- A galambot keresem – fürkészte a lány továbbra is az eget.

- Miféle galambot? – nézett fel ő is.

- Megesküdtem volna, hogy szárnysuhogást hallottam – fordult felé a lány.

- Valóban? – mormolta a férfi, s megfogadta, óvatosabb lesz. Habár tudta, nem lesz az. – Merre tartasz most?

- Sehová – vonta meg a vállát. Szinte fájt ilyen közel lennie a férfihoz, s nem megérinteni őt. Az egyéjszakás kalandot illetlen másnap folytatni. Az ő esetében pedig többnyire fájdalmas.

- Elkísérhetlek? – nyújtotta a karját.

Chloe egy hosszú pillanatig fürkészte őt, aztán elmosolyodott ő is.

- Ha gyalog megyünk. – Nem karolt belé, nem akart megint szédülni és eltűnni erről a helyről, csak hogy megjelenhessen egy másikon.

Gabriel elvigyorodott és megfogta a lány kezét, majd megszorította. A délelőtti szellő levelek armadáját kavarta körülöttük.

**THE END**

**... vagy mégsem? Kinek hogy tetszett? :)**


End file.
